Existing three-dimensional image capture systems may capture images of limited field of view using two cameras mounted side by side and display these two images separately into each eye of a user by various means. Since the field of view of the originally captured images is limited, such systems do not readily permit the user to turn their head, for example 90° to the left or right, to see what is to the left or right of the originally captured images in the real-world scene. However, capturing video data of wide field of view images poses a number of difficulties which must be overcome in order to present the images to the user in a manner that accurately reflects the real-world scene and the user's movement relative to the real-world scene. Hence, it would be an advance in the state of the art to provide a system and method for creating a navigable, panoramic three-dimensional virtual reality environment of a real-world scene that permits the user to move around inside the environment.